


Mi Amor - Diecesca - one shots

by MYwritingsXIII



Category: Violetta (TV 2012)
Genre: Diecesca, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYwritingsXIII/pseuds/MYwritingsXIII
Summary: Just a bunch of cute stories of Diego & Francesca from Violetta.--> every story is in English
Relationships: Diego Hernández/Francesca Caviglia
Kudos: 7





	1. Crush

**\- Set during the tour before the start of season 3 -**

**Diego POV**

I don't know exactly when it all started but all I know is that I've got a huge problem. Something that won't go away no matter how hard I try. Quite the opposite actually, it only gets worse every day. 

"Hey, what's up?" My best friend Marco asks, while he sits down on the empty seat next to me. We're in the lobby of the hotel we're staying in Madrid. It's the same hotel me, Violetta, Leon and Francesca stayed a couple of months ago for the U-mix contest. It seems so long ago. So much happened during that trip. So many bad things. Still I'm not as upset as I used to be looking back at it. I'm relieved to say my feelings for Violetta slowly disappeared and instead created a good friendship between the two of us. It feels really good that I can be honest now. At least about most things. I can't be honest about what I'm feeling right now, especially not to Marco. Little does he know that I've developed a crush on his girlfriend...

Something just changed this summer. I spent a lot of time together with Marco and Francesca and I can't help but smile every time I'm around her. She's just so pure and funny. It doesn't help either that she's very attractive. Just one look into her brown eyes with little green sparks and I'm lost.

At first she was a little uptight whenever I was around but she loosened up. She even called me her friend multiple times now, which I love. I love being her friend. I would just love to be something more too. But I can't. She's my best friend's girlfriend and I would never take her from him. I could never do that. Our friendship means so much to me. Besides there's no way Francesca likes me back. I just have to get over this crush. 

"Nothing, just thinking" I answer faking a smile. "Are you ready to go? Fran really wants to go to this place she visited last time, but she's not sure where it was so we need you. I mean, you don't have any other plans right?"

I know that I should make up an excuse and not go, but my heart tells me something else. "I don't, let's go." I smile. We walk up to Fran, who is standing a little further away with Camilla and Violetta. She's wearing a red dress which suits her perfectly. I can't help but stare, I just hope Marco doesn't notice. She sees us and her face lightens up. She smiles and I have to look away.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" She asks radiant as always, "Are you sure you don't want to accompany us?" Fran asks Camilla and Violetta but both girls shake their heads. I'm kind of bumped, not because I want to spend time with Camilla or Violetta but because now I'll be the third wheel again. Like I've been pretty much this entire summer. I don't mind it that much, I love spending time with them but they're a couple and it's kind of hard seeing them act as one. Especially since my stupid crush began. 

We're walking down the streets of Madrid, Fran is really excited and she's almost dancing instead of walking. I chuckle while I look at her. She's adorable. "Oh, I remember this place! This is the place Violetta and I got lost remember?" she says while she spins around and faces me. I laugh, how could I forget? Leon and I were away for one second and the girls already got lost. "I do remember, I even remember that you were wearing a striped dress with cherries on it"

"You remember that?" Fran asks confused. I don't even know how I still remember such a little detail, I must have always kept a closer look at her than I thought. "Yes, I remember asking someone and describing your dress, however at that time I kind of thought they were ice cream cones" I admit. She smiles. 

Suddenly a phone starts ringing, it's Marco's. Wow I almost forgot he was with us. "I have to this, sorry" Marco says walking a little further away from us and taking the mystery call. 

"That's weird, isn't it?" Fran asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Nah, it's probably just a family member" I say but Fran isn't sure. I can see by the expression on her face she's worried. She has been for the last couple of days because according to her Marco is acting strange. I can't deny it, he has been acting out of the usual lately.

We wait in silence until Marco ends his call. "Who was that?" Fran asks curiously while he puts his phone away. "No one important" Marco says, but it doesn't sound convincing. "Either way guys, I have to go back to the hotel. Something came up." 

"Oh" Fran says disappointed. You can tell she was really looking forward to this day. Marco sees it too. "But hey, you and Diego can still go" he says, I shoot him a confused look. What is he playing at?

"Are you sure? I mean, we can do this another day" Fran says, but Marco shakes his head: "No, we can't. We're only here for two more days which are stocked with rehearsals. You should go today, it's our free day and you should enjoy it"

Still confused Fran looks at me questioningly: "Are you still up to it?" she asks and I know that if I say no she won't mind. She would understand. But I can't say no. "Of course, and I promise you won't get lost this time" I wink which makes her smile and she sarcastically says: "Ha ha". But her smile is genuine and I can tell she really appreciates that I'm willing to go with her.

"See you guys tonight then" Marco says, he quickly kisses Fran's cheek and turns away from us. Fran looks a bit blue that he left. "Hey, let's just enjoy ourselves okay?" I say, bumping her shoulder. She smiles at me and I can't help but feel a thousand butterflies. "Let's go" 


	2. Leon & Diego talk about love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon & Diego talk at the goodbye party from Mathilda about love (S3 ep 57)

**Leon POV**

Mathilda's party has been going on for a while now and I have to admit that I kind of feel bad that Violetta left because of me. But I try not to think about it too much. As I'm taking another drink I hear Diego joining me: "Hey, what's up?" he asks, pouring himself a drink as well. I shrug and say: "I'm fine, nice party huh" I try to sound as casual as possible but Diego sees right through me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Francesca can be a little temperamental" he says while he looks over to his girlfriend who's dancing at the other side of the garage with Camilla and Mathilda. He's looking at her so fondly that I can't help but smile. I've never seen Diego looking this way at a girl. He didn't even look at Violetta that way, even though I know he loved her once too.

"Yeah, that's probably her Italian blood" I say. I know Francesca for a long time and it is true she can be quite headstrong. Diego simply smiles. 

"Your duet sounded great, by the way" I say. "Thank you." he answers a bit shyly. "It's very easy to sing with such a talented person as her" His eyes find hers and she replies with a wink and a smile, as if she knows we're talking about her.

"You're really in love huh" I comment chuckling. "Yeah, she's incredible and her love wants me to be a better person every day. I can't believe I'm this lucky. Just look at her, she's everything." He says sighing. 

"You guys are really good together." I say. I never saw it coming but now seeing the love between them every one can tell that it's genuine. 

"It must've been tough hiding it for so long"

"It was, I'm really glad I don't have to hide my feelings anymore. The numerous times we were almost busted. It caused a lot of stress. But there was never a right time to tell Violetta and in the end waiting only made it worse. I'm just glad she forgave Francesca, I wouldn't be able to live with the thought that I was responsible for ruining their friendship." He says, taking a sip of his drink. Then he smiles: "It's weird right, who would've thought one year ago I would have found my true love in Francesca."

"Yeah, a lot can change in a year" I say, thinking back at how last year I was heartbroken every time I saw Diego and Violetta together. 

"Look I know you don't want to hear it, but I believe you found your true love, too. You have to go for her, you have to make things right with Violetta-"

I shake my head and stop him mid sentence: "It's too late, Diego"

"It's never too late to fight for love" he says certain. "It's not easy, I know, but it's worth it in the end. You're going to regret it if you don't take action now." 

Before I can answer, Francesca joins us: "I'm sorry to interrupt" she says apologetic. "No worries my love" Diego says with a smile, which makes Fran smile back. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance" she says holding her hand out for him. Diego gives me a look to ask if I'm okay with it and I nod. He takes her hand, but before they leave he says: "Think about what I said and follow your heart. Take it from a guy who never believed in love, it's the only right path to follow"

I think about the things Diego told me while I look at him and Francesca dancing together. They look happy and in love, I wish things would've been that simple with Violetta. It's true I love her so much, but for some reason I can't get past all that happened. 


	3. Face from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego gets a little jealous when a face from the past visits.

**Diego POV**

I can’t believe Francesca and I have been dating for almost a year. I know I have to come up with the best idea ever to surprise her. I pick her up by her house. She opens the door wearing a big smile, I can’t help but feel a thousand butterflies seeing her. She’s just so pretty, it still amazes me every day. I can’t believe she’s mine, even not after all this time. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.

“Hello, mi amor” I say while I kiss her on the cheek, she chuckles and takes my hand as we walk through the park. My dad gave me the day off so I can spend it with my girlfriend.

“What do you want to do today?” she asks as we pass the bench where we shared our first kiss. “Well, first I’m dying to do this” I say while I place my hands on her hips and twirl her towards me. I close the distance and place my lips on hers. It’s sweet, yet full of passion and after a while we break apart, both a little out of breath. She seems a little dazed, which makes me smile.

“Wow” she mutters and she goes in for a hug. I laugh and pull her a little closer.

“Francesca is that you?” A strangers voice says behind us. We break apart, both surprised by the sudden interruption. I turn around and see a boy our age with black hair and a wide smile. He’s looking at Francesca, a little too eagerly for my preference.

“Tomas?” Francesca asks in shock, but she starts smiling and runs to him. I’m paralyzed as I watch my girlfriend hug a guy she apparently seems to know quite well.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, letting go of him but still smiling. I step a little closer to the pair and I have the sudden urge to wrap my arm around Fran to show this stranger that she’s mine. But I know Fran hates jealous behaviour so I don’t do it. But the second he tries to flirt with her, I’ll make sure he knows she belongs to me.

“I’m visiting some family. I forgot how much I missed this place. I mean Spain is great but somehow it always felt like this is my home…” So apparently this guy is from Spain. I’m just hoping he isn’t here to steal my place. I’m secretly hoping it’s a short visit.

Fran is about to say something but I cough to get her attention. “Oh, right sorry. Diego this is Tomas, Tomas this is Diego” Tomas looks at me for the first time and offers his hand, which I shake. “I’m her boyfriend” I say, trying to sound not too defensive, yet making sure he knows I’m not one to mess with. I know by the look in his eyes, he understands me very well.

“Nice meeting you” he says, although it sounds a little unsure.

Francesca who feels the tension between us, rapidly changes the subject: “You want to go for a drink? I could invite the others, I’m sure they’ll all be very happy you’re in town.”

I’m a little bummed, because it was supposed to be just me and Francesca spending the day together. And I know I shouldn’t complain because we see each other all the time, but I just don’t like to spend my free time with some stranger who seems to have a lot of history with my girlfriend.

“Yeah, sounds like a great idea! I bet I have a lot to catch up on. So how’s everyone?”

I’ve heard quite a lot about Tomas, although I never met him. I know he used to have a huge crush on Violetta and she liked him as well, and I also know there was a lot of drama between him, Violetta and Leon. And I know that he briefly dated Fran, too. I probably shouldn’t worry, I mean if he had a crush on Violetta Leon should be way more worried than me. But Camilla told me once that Fran once really loved Tomas and was very sad that he left. Maybe now that he’s back he’ll see Fran in a different light. I mean it took a while for me to fall for her as well…

No, I shouldn’t be insecure. Francesca loves me and I love her. And our love is so strong. I just have to trust her and I know that acting all jealous will just push her away from me.

Francesca sends a message in our group chat about the unexpected visitor and invites them to join us in the café near the studio. I’m hoping there will be a lot of people so maybe Fran and I don’t have to stay long and can still enjoy the rest of the day just the two of us.

While we walk to the café I can’t help but smile when Francesca takes my hand. I squeeze it and get a loving smile in return. A part of me hopes Tomas saw it. Judging by the next question he did: “So how long are you two a couple?”

“Almost a year now” Fran says smiling up at me again. “Wow, that’s a pretty long time. Congratulations. I love seeing you happy Fran. I really missed you” Tomas says. My smile disappears. Who does he think he is? He disappears from her life for over two years and now he’s back pretending he’s her best friend. I’ve got an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

We reach the café and I go over to the counter to order our drinks, when I return to our table Tomas and Fran are discussing big events that happened in the studio.

“So Leon and Violetta are still together?” Tomas asks, he seems shocked to learn about his former lover. Or was it crush? Honestly I still don’t know what those two shared.

“They had their ups and downs, but they’re very happy now. I’m hoping you’re not here to mess with them” Fran says a little worried. Tomas shakes his head: “No, Violetta is my past. I mean, I admit my feelings for her were strong but all the drama was too much.”

I’m relieved when a couple minutes later Camilla and Broduey enter the café and make their way to us. “Tomas, great to see you!” Broduey says giving him a brief hug, Camilla does the same. Camilla takes the other empty seat next to Fran and Broduey next to Tomas. I see Tomas looking at Fran, so I place my hand around the back of her chair.

The next to join us are Maxi and Andres, I immediately notice there’s something wrong with Maxi so I’m guessing he was fighting with Naty again.

“So Tomas, how long are you staying?” Camilla asks curiously.

“Just a couple of days” he says. I could say I’m sad about it, but that would be a lie.

The door of the café opens and Leon and Violetta walk in, holding hands.

“Hey Tomas, long time no see” Violetta says, her cheerful self and goes in for a hug. I can see Leon’s face tense a little and I understand perfectly. “Hey” he says shaking Tomas hands briefly after his girlfriend steps aside. Violetta deliberately doesn’t sit next to Tomas, I’m thinking she did it because she doesn’t want Leon to become jealous and make a scene. The both of them had already enough drama this year. I can understand she’ll do anything to avoid more.

While Leon sits down on the empty seat next to Tomas and in front of me, Camilla asks them what they want to drink so she can go order it.

I don’t feel comfortable the entire time we’re at the café. While Tomas tells stories about how great Spain is – which it obviously is, but he doesn’t have to brag about his life so much – and all the rest of us fill him in on the events that happened during the time he was away. The only two not taking part in the conversation are me and Leon. Leon looks exactly how I feel, so I’m guessing I’ve got the same tense expression on my face.

Francesca notices a couple of times I’m quiet and asks me a couple of times whether I’m okay, I simply nod my head and fake a smile. But she knows me better than that and keeps shooting me worried looks.

Little does she know I’m counting the times Tomas looks at her and I don’t like it that he seems to look at her way more than at the others. I know that maybe I’m exaggerating, but this is the first time these feelings of jealousy hit me. Normally I’m only jealous when an other guy is staring at her, but then I just make sure to them that she’s with me and they leave us alone. But now, it’s different. Tomas and Fran share history. She did know him for quite a while and if he was her first boyfriend, maybe she still has feelings for him…

Time passes and I get more and more sad every minute. This was supposed to be a great day with just me and her.

“I’m sorry, but Diego and I have to go now” Francesca says out of the blue. I look up and give her a confused look. She replies with a promising smile.

“Already?” Tomas asks, sounding a little disappointed. “Yeah, we’re sorry. But I’ll see you later.”

“I hope so” he answers with a sad smile. We say our goodbyes to the rest of the group and pay for our drinks.

I take Francesca’s hand as we walk out. “Why did you want to leave all of the sudden? You know I don’t mind you spending time with your friends” Although I might’ve been jealous, I would never stop her from seeing him or catching up with our friends.

“I know, but we promised to spend the day together! And although I love it that Tomas is back in town, you’re way more important to me” She says, shrugging.

I stop her and twirl her around again, “I love you” I simply say and wrap my arms around her. She chuckles and wraps her arms around my neck. “Love you too” her whispers sends shivers down my spine.

The next of the day Tomas doesn’t even cross my mind anymore. It’s clear Francesca chose me and there was nothing for me to worry about. Just looking into her eyes I know I found her, the love of my life and I couldn’t feel any better or more grateful.

The next day we meet up with Tomas again and this time I’m not even a little bit jealous and instead of counting the times he looks at her, I count the smiles she gives me.


	4. How things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is back in town to visit.

**Francesca POV**

Me and Diego were in Art Rebel doing some paperwork. Neither of us knew where Diego's dad was at the moment, but honestly we preferred it that way. There was nothing sweeter than working together and get rewarded now and then with a sweet kiss. At the start of the summer Diego was so busy with Art Rebel that I decided to give him a hand, I didn't have anything else to do either way. Plus I actually liked working at Art Rebel. It was totally different from anything I did before, but it was a side I actually loved to discover. Even the administration work itself wasn't the worst.

"You don't by any chance have that insurance paper? I'm sure I had it yesterday..." Diego asks, busy searching through the papers in front of him. I can't help but roll my eyes, I love my boyfriend but he can be so chaotic sometimes. Me on the other hand likes things more organised, which is why I color coded every single paper. With ease I find it and give it to him. Diego smiles thankfully: "Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you" he says, sighing at the mess in front of him.

"Luckily, you don't ever have to find out" I say with a wink, walking to him and placing my arms around his neck. He chuckles and leans into the touch, even closing his eyes. I simply love moments like these. "Why don't you let me clean this up and you go get us some more coffee" I say still hugging him tightly from behind. He looks up at me: "Sounds like a plan, but first a kiss" He licks his lips waiting for me to answer, and I really wished I had it in me to just ignore his request to tease him. But if it comes to kissing him there's just no way I can ever say no. My lips briefly touch his but I pull away before it turns into something more passionate, which Diego doesn't like.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet" he says turning around in his chair and with a smooth movement I'm sitting on his lap, how did that even happen? 

"Wow" I stutter surprised. My expression makes Diego's smile grow, he winks at me and pulls me in for another kiss. This time I don't pull away and soon it's one of the most passionate kisses we've ever shared. My stomach is filled with a thousand butterflies. One hand of his on my waist, the other on my neck and I can feel the places where our skin meets burn up. It's really crazy what he does to me.

We're interrupted by a familiar male voice behind us. We break apart a little embarrassed. Well, at least I am embarrassed, Diego is smirking. 

"Hey Marco" Diego greets our best friend, as if we've only seen him yesterday and as if he didn't just caught us making out like the world was about the end. I just know I'm as red as a tomato right now. I know he knows about me and Diego but still, it must be horrible for him to come back from London to walk in on two of his friends kissing passionately.

"Hey" Marco says a little awkward. I can tell he's definitely avoiding my gaze. I didn't even realize I was still on Diego's lap until he gently pulls me off so he can stand up and walk to Marco to give him a hug. 

I can't believe Diego is acting so casual. But then again, he also acts this way when his father walks in on one of our make-out sessions. And I'm sad to say that happened way too often.

"How are you? It's been way too long!" Diego says and I'm relieved to see Marco smiling normally back at him. "I'm great, and I can see you guys are great as well" He replies smirking, which makes me blush again.

"We are" Diego says, loosely swinging his arm around my waist. I can see Marco's eyes following his arm and I tense up a little. Diego notices and gives me a non-comprehending look. He can be so oblivious sometimes. And I know he's not holding me out of jealousy, but simply because he loves it but still... it feels quite wrong to be all lovey-dovey in front of my ex-boyfriend. Besides I think he got the picture when he walked in on us.

"Great to hear. I missed this place so much" Marco says. "Do you want coffee? Diego was just about to make some" I'm relieved to find out my voice is quite steady and almost sounds normal.

"Sounds great" Marco says with a smile, I look to Diego and he nods: "Sure thing, mi amor" He walks to his dad's office to make the coffees. 

"It's really great to see you Fran!" Marco says after a little pause. I smile and hug him: "It's nice to see you, too. I missed you. So how's London?"

As he starts telling about his amazing time there we sit down at the edge of the stage. I'm so happy that he's feeling really good at the Royal Auditorium and that he made a lot of new friends.

I can’t help but glimpse towards Gregorio’s office, Marco notices and laughs. I smile apologetic and look away shyly. “I’m sorry, it must be weird for you” I say.

He laughs and shakes his head: “I can’t deny it was quite a shock to walk in on you guys kissing like that” I want to apologise again, but before I can open my mouth to do so he continues: “But I knew you were in love and honestly you guys look really good together.”

“Thank you. I’m serious, it means a lot that you support us. A lot of people would take it wrongly when their best friend starts dating their ex-girlfriend.” I smile.

“It’s not like he stole you from me. Things between us didn’t work out and I kind of am to blame for that. I just never wanted to hurt you and I didn’t even notice I was pushing you into the arms of another guy with my behaviour.” Marco says, grabbing my hands. “I’m really glad though, that that other guy was Diego.”

As if we called him Diego comes out of Gregorio’s office juggling three cups of coffee. I don't know how he did it but he reached us without spilling any.

“You seriously looked like a circus monkey, how did you even do that?” Marco asks half laughing, half amazed.

“Did you just call me a circus monkey?” Diego says a little offended while he hands Marco a cup.

“No Marco, you can’t call Diego a circus monkey” I say shaking my head disapproving.

“Thanks Francesca”

“He’s a _cute_ circus monkey” I tease which gets me an angry glance from Diego that makes both me and Marco laugh.

“This is the last time I make coffee” Diego says crossing his arms and sitting down on the stage. His behaviour makes me and Marco laugh even more.

“Damn, I really didn’t miss my best friend making fun of me and my girlfriend encouraging him” Diego says, but I know he’s not really upset. Still, I sit down next to him and pout: “You’ll forgive me, right?”

I know he can’t stay mad at me for long, even not when he’s just pretending to be mad. He looks at me and I can see the corners of his mouth twitch. I give him a kiss on the cheek and now he really starts to smile. “Okay, I’ll forgive you” "Yay" I reply with the brightest smile.

Marco coughs, “I’m sorry to interrupt this sweet moment, but Diego you’ll forgive me too right? And before you say anything, no I won’t give you a kiss on the cheek” I look at Diego and just know he was about to ask Marco this.

“It's fine, I know you don’t want to make Francesca jealous” Diego winks at Marco, who rolls his eyes at his best friend. I missed moments like this. Just some innocent banter between best friends.

It almost feels like a year ago, when me and Marco were the couple and Diego the best friend. It’s weird how things can change through time. Weird in the best way possible though!


End file.
